everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Brudnowpis
poszukiwani współlokatorzy 'Claudie, wersja EAH. BoKtoMmiZabroni' Meghan Art - Córka malarza Piotra, z wierszyka pt. "Malarze". CDN Osobowość Meghan Jest osobą, która zwykle zachowuje pełną powagę i zimną krew. Nigdy i pod żadnym pozorwm, nie rzuca słów na wiatr. Nie jest zwolenniczką szerzenia dramatirgii i często zwyczajnie wstydzi się swoich rówieśników. Tak, Meghan uważa siebie za o wiele dojrzalszą niż jej koledzy z klasy, co ewidentnie ujawnia jedną z większych wad nastolatki - jest ona osobą pyszną, chociaż na co dzień woli trzymać się na uboczu, nie da sobie w kaszę dmuchać a tym bardziej - obrażać swojej osoby i nie réczyza siebie. W przypływie gniewu, potrafi zmienić swoje zachowanie o 180°. CDN Wygląd Meghan to niska dziewczyna o włosach barwy zarumienionego na maśle karmelu. Fryzura sięga do końca łopatek dziewczyny, a grzywka najczęściej zaczesana jest na czoło. Skóra nastolatki ma delikatny, beżowy odcień, tęczówki są szare, brwi czarne. Usta ma wydatne i naturalnie bladoróżane. Relacje 'Rodzina' Meghan Jest córką malarza Piotra. Dziewczyna jest jedynaczką. 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' Jedyną miłością Meghan jest sztuka i nie zapowiada się na to, by ten fakt uległ zmianie. 'Zwierzak' Zdolności Zainteresowania Klasyczna Baśń Malarze - Wierszyk/opowiastka autorstwa Ignacego Krasickiego. Treść: Dwaj portretów malarze słynęli przed laty: Piotr dobry, a ubogi, Jan zły, a bogaty. Piotr malował wybornie, a głód go uciskał, Jan mało i źle robił, więcej jednak zyskał. Dlaczegóż los tak różny mieli ci malarze? Piotr malował podobne, Jan piękniejsze twarze. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Dłoniach ubrudzonych farbą. *Zwykle zakłada przeźroczyste narzutki, podobne do płaszczów przeciwdeszczowych. *Nosi przy sobie pędzelki do malowania. *Dłonie często ma umazane farbą. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Postać istnieje dzięki Amity.Gali. *Jej nazwisko z j. Angielskiego oznacza "Sztuka" Muszę przypominać że Apple ma na imię Jabłko, a Raven na nazwisko Królowa? *Z kolei imię jest nawiązaniem do piosenkarki popowej - Meghan Trainor. Galeria Meghan 2.jpg Meghan ID.jpg Meta timeline 12.04.18 - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, oraz wygląd. 'Tabi' Tabitha "Hattie" Goldenhen - Córka Kury złotopiórki/znoszącej złote jajka z baśni ludowej "Jaś i magiczna fasola". Miłośniczka gry w krykieta oraz gier karcianych. Zdarza jej się przywłaszczyć cudzą własność. Hoduje roślinki doniczkowe, uwielbia szczególnie storczyki. Nie ma talentu ani artystycznego ani muzycznego, ale jest tak upartą małpką, że wciąż bierze udział w konkursach, zapisuje się do klubów hobbystycznych itp. Wszystko by ją zauważono. Bardzo nie lubi upałów i unika wysokich temeperatur. Przy gorącym klimace, Tabithę z automatu zaczyna niemiłosiernie boleć głowa, a przy tym staje się wprost nie do zniesienia. Kocha deszczową pogodę (zwłaszcza to, że może plasać po kaużach z parasolem) Ma słabość o deserów o cytrusowym posmaku. Nastolatka podkochuje się w Wstawić Luke'a, Juniego lub Silasa . Zachowuje się niczym "psychofanka" wie po prostu wszystko na temat tej jednej konkretnej osoby, od daty uroodzin, przez ulubiony kolor po najukochańszą formę spędzania czasu. Oczywiście, Tabitha w nosie ma to, że jej obiekt westchnień jest zajęty i nieustannie zaprasza go na różne wycieczki. Szczególnie do parków rozrywki, gdyż uwielbia panujący tam klimat a zwłaszcza - ogromne karuzele, wzorowane na "London Eye", choć innymi atrakcjami typu loteria (zawsze oszukuje) czy rzucanie woreczkami z grochem nie pogardzi. Uwielbia wietrzną pogodę, kiedy " ma we włosach wiatr". Lubi się uśmiechać, ale nie oznacza to że unika płaczu. Oj, nie. Najbardziej marzy o odwzajemnionej miłości na zabój, w przeszłości parę razy obdarzyła mocnym Nawet za bardzo ucuciem kilku chlopców, ale zawsze dostawala nóż w serce. Tabitha bardzo źle przeżywa wszelki rozstania, nie może obejść się bez rzeki łez To wcale nie jest inspiracja "Cry me a River" Timberlake'a Wcaaale Tabitha szybko się przywiązuje i bardzo obawia się, że mogłaby przestać być zauważaną. Ulubiona pora dnia:Wieczór, Roku:Wiosna, Liczba: Osiem, Kwiat:Żonkil. Bardzo intryguje ją nurt Dadaizmu - zwłaszcza fakt, że powstał jako forma buntu. Tabitha nie jest ptaszkiem pozwalającym trzymać się w klatce, w konflikcie przeznaczeń - głośno wspiera buntowników. Cechuje ją wolny fuch oraz buntownicze serce - nie pozwoli by ktoś odpowiadał za nią. Również kiedy zawini - z godnością przyjmuje porażkę. Osobowość Wygląd Tabitha to wysoka, smukła nastolatka o beżowej cerze i nogach, niby ptasich. Włosy dziewczyny, mają czekoladowo - zynamonową barwę i delikatniw otulają jej twarz. Tęczówki dziewczyny, są brązowe, brwi ciemnoczekoladowe zaś usta maluje zwykle na ciemne odcienie. Np. Na czarny kolor. Tabitha,przeważnie ubiera ubrania kreacje w odcieniach złota, błękitu, brązu oraz pomarańczy. Relacje 'Rrodzina' Tabitha jest córką Złotopiórki. Dziewczyna, nie za dobrze dogaduje się ze swoimi rodzicami. Głównie z uwagi na ich różne światopoglądy. Kiedy Tabitha dostała się do Baśnioceum, była autentycznie szczęśliwa, że nie musi przebywać z rodzicielami tak często, jak do tej pory. 'Przyjaciele' Nastolatka nie posiada przyjaciół. 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Rośliny doniczkowe' 'Nurt Dadaizmu' 'Lunaparki i festyny' Klasyczna Baśń Jaś i magiczna fasola (Jack and the Beanstalk) – angielska baśń, będąca parafrazą bajki Jack the Giant Killer, znanej już w XVII w. Bajka o Jasiu i magicznej fasoli znana jest w kilkunastu wersjach, z których najbardziej rozpowszechniona jest ta opublikowana w 1860 r. w zbiorze English Fairy Tales przez Josepha Jacobsa. Bajka była wielokrotnie ekranizowania i wystawiana na deskach teatralnych. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Tabitha opowiedziała się po stronie Buntowników. thumbDziewczyna, swoją decyzję uzasafnia tym, że wierzy iż każdy ma prawo do swojego "Długo i szczęśliwie" nawet największy łotr. Nastolatka brzydzi się osb, oceniających dzieci antagonistów tylko ze wzglęędu na niezbyt pochlebne korzenie. W końcu, czym dziecko zawiniło? Niestety,Hattie zdarza się okazywać Szlachetnym pogardę, gdyż uważa ich za samolubne oraz pyszne osoby. Po czym ją rozpoznać? Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko to zbitka słów "Gold" (pl. złoty) oraz "Hen" (pl.kura). *Hattie to pierwsze imię postaci. Galeria Tabitha ID.jpg|Profile art - Tabitha "Hattie" Goldenhen Tabitha LD.jpg|Legacy Day Meta timeline 'Schola' Scholastique Dégoûtant - Córka tytułowego Dzwonnika z opowiadania "Dzwonnik z Notre Dame" ( w oryginale "Katedra Najświętszej Marii Panny w Paryżu"). Nastolatka nie należy do najbardziej urodziwych i z pewnością nie jest pełna gracji oraz klasy. Mimo swojego grubiańskiego i nieapetycznego wyglądu, odziedziczonemu w dużej mierze po rodzicu, Scholastique kryje w sobie wartościową osobę. Ma wielkie i złote serce, na życie patrzy tak jak nikt inny i potrafi zawsze znaleźć tą jasną stronę rzeczy. Kieruje się sercem i jest prawdziwa. Nigdy nie udaje kogoś kim nie jest. Dziewczyna jest odpychana przez społeczeństwo nie tylko z powodu aparycji, ale i zainteresowań oraz poglądów, podejścia do życia a także zupełnie inemu zestawieniu wartości w które wierzy niżli jej rówieśnicy. Nastolatce, z powodu samotności zdarza się mówić do zwierząt czy przedmiotów nieożywionych a to jeszcze bardziej pogłębia przepaść między jej osobą a rówieśnikami. Osobowość *zote serce. *Cudza krzywda nie jest jej obojętna. *Taktowna oraz ułożona. *Cicha i opanowana. *Skłonności do zamykania się we własnym świecie. *Niektórzy mają ją za dziwną (mówi do zwierząt, oraz sama do siebie na głos). *Z powodu "urody" - odpychana. *Może i wygląda na ślamazarę, ale potrafi się unieść i wcale nie jest tępa. Wygląd Scholastique jest niską dziewczyną (ma zaledwie metr pięćdziesiąt wzrostu, bez butów) o jasno brzoskwiniowej cerze oraz zgarbionej sylwetce. Włosy nastolatki, mają kolor rudego pomieszanego z pszenicznym blondem. Tęczówki nastolatki są barwy zielonkawej z domieszką błękitu, zaś brwi brązowej. Dłonie Scholi są bardzo drobne, tak samo jej lekko zadarty nos. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' 'Miłość' Zainteresowania Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Chodzi lekko zgarbiona. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Ciekawostki *Istnienie zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. *Jej nazwisko w przetłumaczeniu z j. Francuskiego, oznacza "Odrażający". Galeria Meta timeline 'Pryszcz' Priscilla Princessin - córka księżniczki Pirlipaty z opowiadania dla dzieci E.T.A Hoffmana oraz baletu "Dziadek do orzechów". Panna Priscilla naprawdę wiele ze swojego charakterku odziedziczyła po mamusi. Z zewnątrz skorupka idealnej, pięknej, słodkiej i iroczej księżniczki a w środku już nie jest tak różowo. Priscilla to osoba niezwykle żądna uwagi, na wszystko patrzy pod pryzmatem swoich własnych doświadczeń i jeśli coś nie jest po jej myśli - wybucha niczym wulkan podczas erupcji. Nastolatka mimo swojego niedojrzałego zachowania, potrafi wziąść odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny oraz powiedzieć "przepraszam". Szkoda tylko, że przeprosiny w przypadku Priscilli to czysta hipokryzja. Co z tego że przeprosi, jak za pare godzin sytuacja znów się powtarza. Dziewczyna została wychowana w przeczuciu, że wszyscy zawsze będą na skinięcie jej małego paluszka, co przysparza nastolatce wielu wrogów. Z pewnością nie należy do wdzięcznych osób. Z jej ust rzadko padają słowa aprobaty. Osobowość Wygląd Priscilla to niziutka dziewczyna o brzoskwiniowej, delikatnej cerze. Jej włosy mają biały kolor i pokrywają je malinowo różane pasemka. Fryzurę zwykle spina w wysokiego kucyka. Tęczówki Priscilli mają morską barwę, brwi brązową zaś uata naturalnie różaną. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' 'Miłość' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Priscilli pisana jest przyssłość w niezbyt różowych barwach. Wpierw zamieniona w szkaradę pod wpływem klątwy, następnie samotność oraz pozbawienie tronu. Pomimo tego, Priacilla opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych, dlaczego? Swoją decyzję dziewczyna tłumaczy tym, że mimo wszystko spotka ją szczęście oraz należy godzić się z tym co przynosi los. Po czym ją rozpoznać? Zajęcia *Księżniczkologia. *Zarządzanie królestwem. *Uczniowska rada królewska. *Ratowanie dam w opałach. *Grimmnastyka. *Koronomatematyka. *Historia wielkich opowieści. *Zaawansowane zaloty. *Czarografia. Niezapomniane cytaty Klasyczna baśń thumb|left Dziadek do Orzechów – opowiadanie dla dzieci autorstwa E.T.A. Hoffmanna, wydane po raz pierwszy w Berlinie w 1816 roku. Książka, utrzymana w baśniowej, fantastycznej konwencji, opowiada o przygodach małej Klary w świecie, w którym zabawki ożywają, a księciem ich królestwa zostaje tytułowy Dziadek do Orzechów. Dla czytelników francuskojęzycznych utwór ten zaadaptował i przetłumaczył Aleksander Dumas (ojciec). Francuska adaptacja stała się inspiracją dla Piotra Czajkowsiego do skomponowania baletu Dziadek do Orzechów. Jest Wigilia. Siedmioletnia Klara i jej braciszek Fred czekają na świąteczne prezenty. Jak zawsze najwspanialszy dostaną od sędziego Droselmajera, zegarmistrza i wynalazcy, ich chrzestnego ojca; w tym roku jest to wspaniały zamek z poruszającymi się figurkami. Jednak dzieci wolą inne zabawki od mechanicznych cudów skonstruowanych przez sędziego, którymi nie można się tak po prostu bawić: Klara dostaje nowe lalki i śliczną sukienkę, Fred pułk ołowianych huzarów oraz konia na biegunach. Pod choinką jest jeszcze jeden prezent – dziadek do orzechów, w postaci małego człowieczka o dużej głowie i cienkich, krótkich nóżkach; włożenie do jego ust orzecha i pociągnięcie za drewniany płaszczyk powoduje rozłupanie skorupki. Figurka, mimo że brzydka, bardzo przypada do serca Klarze, jej więc zostaje oddana pod opiekę, choć do łupania orzechów mogą dziadka używać także Fred i Ludwika – najstarsza z rodzeństwa, dorosła już panna. Opieka Klary wkrótce się przydaje: za sprawą Freda, który wybiera do rozłupania duże i twarde orzechy, Dziadek do Orzechów ulega wypadkowi – jego szczęka się obluzowuje. Klara zabiera go do bawialni, do oszklonej szafy z zabawkami: na jej dolnej półce ma urządzony pokoik dla lalek. można przeczytać [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dziadek_do_Orzechów tutaj) Ciekawostki * Galeria Meta timeline 'Cukierek' Sweetie Plum Fairy - Nastoletnia córka Cukrowej wieszczki (ang. Sugar Plum fairy) z baletu na podstawie opowiadania dla dzieci "Dziadek do orzechów" E.T.A Hoffmana.... Osobowość *Bezpośrednia. *Pozytywnie zakręcona. *Sympatyczna. *Oddana. *Również w kwestji prowadzenia z kimś otwartwj wojny - nie ustąpi. *Czasami tłumi głos rozsądku, by dotrzeć do celu. *Jednakże nie robi tego "Po trupach". *Otoczona stałą grupką przyjaciół. *Czasem odwala jej palma i zachowuje się niczym osoba z ADHD, skacząc, trzęaąc się i nabuzowanym głosem pytając wszytkich o głupoty. *Mimo wszystko, nie ma uszczuplonej inteligencji. *Lubi być chwalona i dostrzegana w towarzystwie. Wygląd *Nie co ciemna, beżowa cera. *Oudroqo - miętoto - fioletowe włosy, z białym ombre. *Skrzydełka niczym z waty cukrowej. *Niezwykle charakterystyczne oczy oraz brwi. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Laetitia Mouserkins - rywalizują w produkcji cukierków. 'Zwierzak' 'Miłość' Zainteresowania 'wyrób słodyczy' Zdolności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Skrzydełkach, przypominających watę cukrową. *Stylu ubioru. Zajęcia Niezapomniane cytaty Klasyczna baśń thumb|left Dziadek do Orzechów – opowiadanie dla dzieci autorstwa E.T.A. Hoffmanna, wydane po raz pierwszy w Berlinie w 1816 roku. Książka, utrzymana w baśniowej, fantastycznej konwencji, opowiada o przygodach małej Klary w świecie, w którym zabawki ożywają, a księciem ich królestwa zostaje tytułowy Dziadek do Orzechów. Dla czytelników francuskojęzycznych utwór ten zaadaptował i przetłumaczył Aleksander Dumas (ojciec). Francuska adaptacja stała się inspiracją dla Piotra Czajkowsiego do skomponowania baletu Dziadek do Orzechów. Jest Wigilia. Siedmioletnia Klara i jej braciszek Fred czekają na świąteczne prezenty. Jak zawsze najwspanialszy dostaną od sędziego Droselmajera, zegarmistrza i wynalazcy, ich chrzestnego ojca; w tym roku jest to wspaniały zamek z poruszającymi się figurkami. Jednak dzieci wolą inne zabawki od mechanicznych cudów skonstruowanych przez sędziego, którymi nie można się tak po prostu bawić: Klara dostaje nowe lalki i śliczną sukienkę, Fred pułk ołowianych huzarów oraz konia na biegunach. Pod choinką jest jeszcze jeden prezent – dziadek do orzechów, w postaci małego człowieczka o dużej głowie i cienkich, krótkich nóżkach; włożenie do jego ust orzecha i pociągnięcie za drewniany płaszczyk powoduje rozłupanie skorupki. Figurka, mimo że brzydka, bardzo przypada do serca Klarze, jej więc zostaje oddana pod opiekę, choć do łupania orzechów mogą dziadka używać także Fred i Ludwika – najstarsza z rodzeństwa, dorosła już panna. Opieka Klary wkrótce się przydaje: za sprawą Freda, który wybiera do rozłupania duże i twarde orzechy, Dziadek do Orzechów ulega wypadkowi – jego szczęka się obluzowuje. Klara zabiera go do bawialni, do oszklonej szafy z zabawkami: na jej dolnej półce ma urządzony pokoik dla lalek. można przeczytać [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dziadek_do_Orzechów tutaj) ciekawostki *Została podarowana przez Amity.Galę. Galeria Sweetie koncepty.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci Sweetie strój drugi.jpg Sweetie portret.jpg Swettie moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany Meta timeline 'Papier rumiankowy' Regina Carter - Córka woźnicy Reginera, z baśni braci Grimm "Biała i czarna narzeczona". W konflikcie przeznaczeń, nastolatka opowiedziała się po stronie Buntowników. Swoją decyzję, tłumaczy chęcią wzięcia swojego losu w swoje własne ręce. Jest bardzo silną oraz niezłomną osobą, która z wyboru jest samotnikiem. Interesuje się głównie wycieczkami oraz podziwianiem piękna przyrody, głównie tej leśniej. Osobowość Regina to osoba która już na pierwszy rzut oka, sprawia wrażenie wyrzutka. Z tą różnicą, że dziewczyna świadomie wybrała samotność. O wiele lepiej czuje się w leśnym plenerze niż w rówieśniczej dżungli. Nastolatka jest typem obieżyświata oraz włóczykija - nie lubi długo siedzieć w jednym miejscu, ani nawiązywać głębszych relacji. (...) Ponadto, Reginę cechuje niezwykła odwaga i pewność swoich czynów. Kiedy zauważy zwirrzę w potrzebie, czy nawrt jakąś osobę, nie zawacha się ani chwili, by pomóc. CDN wygląd Regina, to wysoka, smukła nastolatka o wysportowanej sylwetce oraz skórze barwy pół ciemnego beżu. Dziewczynę cechują szerokie ramiona, oraz równie szerokie biodra. Włosy nastolatki są ciemnobrązowej, z karminowymi pasemkami. Grzywkę, często czesze tak, by wpadała jej na czoło a resztę włosów spina w kucyk. Tęczówki Reginy mają odcień szafiru, zaś brwi są brązowe a usta naturalnie karminowe. Dłonie, nastolatka ma pokryte odciskami oraz deobnymi zranieniami, dlatego nie rozstaje się z rękawiczkami. Relacje 'Rodzina' Regina, córka woźnicy, choć 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Miłość' Nastolatka skrycie podkochuje się w Jun'im, jednakże wciąż walczy by zdusić w sobie to uczucie i wmawia sobie, że to tylko chwilowe zaćmienie umysłu. 'Zwierzak' Regina wssystkich zwierzęcych mieszkańców Zaczarowanego Lasi, traktuje niczym swoich pupili. 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Jazda konna' 'Wycieczki na łonie przyrody (głównie eksploracja lasów)' 'Łucznictwo' Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia *Opowiadanie na 101. *Tresura i dbanie o zwierzęta. *Magia natury. *Historia wielkich opowieści. *Grimmnastyka. *Czarografia. *Koronomatematyka. *Muzyka i rękodzieło. *Debaty. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Często ubiera kurtki przeciwdeszczowe i długie do kolan buty. *Grzywce, wpadającej jej do oczu. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko można przetłumaczyć jako "Woźnica". Klasyczna Baśń thumb|left|275pxBiała i czarna narzeczona (niem. Die weiße und die schwarze Braut) - to niemiecka baśń napisana przez braci Grimm (tom 2, nr 135). Kobieta wraz z córką koszą zboże, podczas gdy lord podchodzi do nich i prosi o drogę do wioski. Kobieta i córka odmawiają pomocy, zaś pasierbica kobiety proponuje mu pomoc. W zamian, inni stają się czarni i brzydcy, ale pasierbica otrzymuje trzy dary: piękno, wieczną sakiewkę ze złotem i pójście do Nieba po jej śmierci. Jej brat - Reginer, woźnica króla, prosi o jej portret i wiesza go w swoim pokoju. Król to widzi i postanawia ją poślubić. Jej brat posyła ją, a także macochę i jej przyrodnią siostrę. Macocha rzuca urok na woźnicę, co sprawia, że jest na wpół ślepy, a panna młoda jest na wpół głucha. Biała panna młoda nie słyszy co mówi woźnica, a zamiast tego, zgodnie z poleceniem macochy, zdejmuje swoją sukienkę i szaty, po czym spogląda przez okno, przez które zostaje wypchnięta. Król jest przerażony czarną panną młodą, ale macocha przekonuje go, by ją poślubił. Władca przystaje na jej propozycję i w ferworze emocji zamyka brata w klatce z wężami. Biała kaczka przychodzi do kuchni i mówi młodemu kucharzowi, aby rozpalił ogień, a potem pyta o Reginera i czarną pannę młodą. Po kilku dniach, chłopiec mówi o wszystkim królowi. Ten zaś odcina głowę kaczki, która zamienia się w białą narzeczoną. Król uwalnia swojego brata i pyta macochę, co należy zrobić z kimś, kto zrobił to, co ona uczyniła. Mówi, że tę osobę należy rozebrać i położyć w beczce nabitej gwoździami, a koń powinien ją ciągnąć. Król rozkazał to uczynić jej i czarnej pannie młodej, zaś on bierze za żonę białą pannę młodą. Galeria Regina ID.jpg Meta timeline *'Marzec 2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Regina Carter. 'Piaskowa babka' Sandie Lunar - Córka Piaskuna... Osobowość *Miła i wycofana. *Szara myszka raczej. *Oszczędna w słowach. Bardzo, bardzo oszczędna w słowach. *Ciepła, dobra doradczyni. *Dobro innych nie jest jej obojętne. *Troskliwa, zwłaszcza w stosunku do dzieci. *Często boli ją głowa, miewa silne migreny. *Typ melancholika. wygląd Sandie to niziutka dziewczyna o lekko pulchnej aparycji, zwłaszcza na buzi. Jej policzki pokrywa rumieniec w barwie delikatnego brązu. Skóra nastolatki kolorem przypomina pustynny piasek, tak samo jej tęczówki. Brwi dziewczyny są bardzo delikatnie zarysowane, mają barw zarumienionego na maśle karmelu. Dokładnie tak jak naturalnie grube, kręcone, sięgające jej ud włosy. Kiedy dziewczyna się porusza, zostawia za sobą aurę, złożoną ze złocistego piasku. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Piaskun bądź piaskowy dziadek (niem. Sandmann) – postać z folkloru niemieckiego, która usypia dzieci, sypiąc im w oczy piasek. Jednym z najwcześniejszych pojawień się tej postaci w literaturze jest opowiadanie Piaskun (oryg. Der Sandmann) E.T.A. Hoffmanna ze zbioru Nachtstücke (1817). Główny bohater utworu, Nataniel, zakochuje się w Olimpii – poruszanej w tajemniczy sposób lalce, która jest efektem alchemicznych prac profesora Spalanzaniego i diabolicznego Coppeliusa. Podczas gdy wszyscy się dziwią jego irracjonalnej miłości, Nataniel uważa, że dostrzegł to, co jest niewidoczne dla innych oczu. Olimpia jest tworem sił nieczystych, jest typem femme fatale, pierwowzorem modernistycznych kobiet-modliszek. Hoffmann odwołuje się także do mitu romantycznej miłości, jednakże szydząc z niego. Bohater Hoffmanna może przypominać Wertera, kończy żywot tak jak on obłędem i samobójczą śmiercią. Nataniel zakochuje się jednak w iluzji. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? ?' - Ciekawostki *Imię postaci pochodzi od słowa "Sand" (ang. Piasek) zaś jej nazwisko, z j. Angielskiego, oznacza "Księżycowy". *Inspiracją kolorystyczną w postaci Sandie, był Piaskowy ludek z filmu "Strażnicy Marzeń" DreamWorks. *Oryginał postaci powstał już w 2016 roku. *W koncepcie, dziewczyna miała kucyka oraz morskie tęczówki. Galeria 'Go green, get lucky Laoise O'Gnome - Córka Leprechauna, mitycznego skrzata wywodzącego się z mitologii Irlandzkiej. CDN Osobowość *"Złota osoba" na pozór -lepiej uważaj na swoje rzeczy. *Odrobinę bardziej niż deczko, łasa na przekupstwa. *Słabość do trunków. *Szczwana, wygadana ale bardziej typ samotnika na uboczu. *Specyficzne poczucie humoru. *Ogromne poczucie własnej wartošci, przez co zdaje się być pyszna. *Znać o sobie daje dopiero wtedy kiedy ktoś jej podpadnie - potrafi stać się koszmarem. *Nieprzepada za rówieśnikami. *Lizuska, kiedy trzeba - zna wiele technik manipulacji i umie osiągnąć maksimum korzyści. wygląd Laoise jest niską dziewczyną o pulchnej buzi. Jej wściekle rude włosy, naturalnie podkręcone sięgają do ud nastolatki. Dziewczyna ma charakterystycznie wydłużone uszy. Tęczówki Laoise są wściekle zielonej barwy zaś grube brwi - rudej. Cera rudowłosej jest pół beżowego koloru. Nastolatkę cechują także zgrabnde nogi oraz smukła sylwetka. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Stepowanie' 'Numizmaty' 'Gry karciane' 'Gra na skrzypcach' Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Mitologia Irlandzka - Choć wiele opisujących mitologię irlandzką rękopisów zaginęło, a prawdopodobnie znacznie więcej treści nigdy nie zostało spisanych, istniejących informacji wystarcza, aby wyróżnić cztery odrębne, czasem zachodzące na siebie, cykle: Cykl Mitologiczny, Cykl Ulsterski, Cykl Feniański i Cykl Historyczny. Istnieje też wiele tekstów mitologicznych, które nie należą do żadnego z cykli, jak również spora liczba spisanych opowieści ludowych, które, choć nie są czysto mitologiczne, opowiadają o postaciach z jednego lub kilku spośród tych czterech cykli. Mitologia Irlandzka jest bardzo spójna i blisko spokrewniona z mitologią celtycką. Cykl Mitologiczny jest najgorzej zachowanym ze wszystkich. Najważniejszymi źródłami są: Metrical Dindshenchas (lub Lore of Places, czyli Wiedza o miejscach) oraz Lebor Gabála Érenn (ang. tytuł Book of Invasions, czyli Księga Inwazji). Inne manuskrypty przechowują takie opowieści mitologiczne jak The Dream of Aengus (Sen Aengusa), The Wooing of Etain (Zaloty do Etain) czy historie pierwszej i drugiej bitwy na Mag Tuireadh. Do tego cyklu należy również jedna z największych opowieści irlandzkich – Oidheadh Clainne Lir czyli Tragedia dzieci Lira (ang. tytuł The Tragedy of the Children of Lir). Leprechaun – w mitologii irlandzkiej zamieszkujący Irlandię rodzaj skrzata. Leprechauny są samotnikami, mieszkającymi w odległych miejscach i zajmują się wyrobem butów. Nazwa leprechaun znaczy dosłownie „szewc”. Jego obecność zdradzają czasem rytmiczne uderzenia jego szewskiego młotka, jeżeli akurat pracuje. Z wyglądu, leprechaun przypomina drobnego, włochatego, starego człowieczka, o pomarszczonej twarzy i wzroście przeważnie nieprzekraczającym trzech stóp (ok. 93 cm). Nosi kapelusz, skórzany fartuch roboczy, wełnianą kamizelkę, krótkie spodnie, długie pończochy i buty ze srebrnymi sprzączkami. Zawsze nosi brodę i zwykle pali fajkę. W opisach z czasów bardziej współczesnych naszym, leprechaun nosi szmaragdowozielony anglez, który jest nieodłącznym elementem jego bardzo kolorowego stroju – źródłem tego jest jednakże jego obraz na płatkach śniadaniowych Lucky Charms, a nie przekazy tradycyjne. Ma zawsze przy sobie dwie sakiewki: jedna zawiera srebrną, a druga złotą monetę. Srebrna moneta służy Leprechaunowi do płacenia za wszelkie potrzebne mu dobra; dzięki swej magicznej mocy zawsze znika z kieszeni sprzedającego i powraca do pierwotnego właściciela. Złota moneta służy mu za łapówkę dla każdego, który go schwyta; po zamianie właściciela zamienia się błyskawicznie w popiół lub w suche liście. Leprechauny znają miejsca, w których zakopane są skarby, jakimi często są gliniane naczynia wypełnione złotem. Jeżeli jeden z nich zostanie złapany to zdradzi to miejsce, ale kosztowności nie odda łatwo, skąd wzięło się powiedzenie, że skarb leprechauna leży „po drugiej stronie tęczy” (czyli jest nie do zdobycia). Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? ?' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Naszyjniku, z wizerunkiem czterolistnych kończyn. *Wšciekle rudych włosach. *Czarnych lakierkach oraz pończochach. Ciekawostki *W dniu urodzin postaci, obchodzone jest Irlandzkie święto narodowe - "Dzień Św. Patryka". *Jej imię jest pochodzenia Irlandzkiego, zaś nazwisko po przetłumaczeniu z tego języka oznacza "Skrzat". Galeria Happy Birthday Laoise! by Rochi.jpg|Urodzinowy art 2018 'Nie tylko słoma Scarlet Crow - Córka Stracha na wróble z "Czarnoksiężnika z krainy Oz".... Osobowość *Stwarza pozory idiotki, głównie przez swoje słownictwo oraz opóźnioną reakcję, ale nie daje się wykorzystywać. *Wbrew pozorom - wcale nie jest opóźniona w rozwoju, tak po prostu została wychowana. *Brak jej mocno wyczucia czasu i sytuacji. *Język typowy dla "ludzi ze wsi" *Używa porównań typu "naburmuszony niczym krowa przed dojeniem" *Aczkolwiek, jest to osoba bardzo empatyczna. wygląd Scarlet jest wysoką, smukłą nastolatką o rumianej cerze, policzkach pokrytych rumieńcem oraz piegami a take rudych, grubych włosach, które najczęściej spina w dwa kucyki lub warkocze. Dziewczyna posiada ponadprzeciętnie wydłużone kończyny - paliczki dłonii czy nogi. Brwi nastolatki mają delikatny brązowy odcień, usta naturalnie krwiście czerwony a jej tęczówki barwę morskiej tonii. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Gra na Mandolinie' Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz (oryg. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, później The Wizard of Oz) – powieść dla dzieci autorstwa L. Franka Bauma, pierwsza część cyklu o czarodziejskiej krainie Oz. Powieść została wydana w Chicago w 1900 roku. Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz, będąc pierwszym utworem fantasy w amerykańskiej literaturze dziecięcej, stał się istotnym elementem rozwoju tej literatury. Jest też zaliczany do klasyki światowej literatury dla dzieci. Książka opowiada o Dorotce, która w wyniku tornada, wraz ze swoim domem, a w nim psem Toto, przeniosła się do Krainy Oz. Tam spotkała kilku przyjaciół: Blaszanego Drwala, Stracha na Wróble i Tchórzliwego Lwa. Razem postanawiają odwiedzić czarnoksiężnika z Krainy Oz, który może im pomóc spełnić marzenia. Jednak czarnoksiężnik oczekuje wzamian zgładzenia czarownicy. Przyjaciele udają się do jej zamku, jednak przechodząc przez pole maków, zapadają w sen. Porywają ich małpy latające, nasłane właśnie przez ową czarownicę. Kiedy Dorotka widzi czarownicę, postanawia oblać ją wodą - tak właśnie, jak się okazało, można było ją zgładzić. Gdy wszyscy szczęśliwie wrócili do czarownika, okazało się, iż jest on tylko karłowatym starcem, który mieszkał w środku szmaragdowego posągu. Wszyscy wibierają się w podróż jego balonem. Jednak podczas podróży pies Dorotki - Toto, wypada z koszyka balonu. Dzięki zaczarowanym trzewiczkom dziewczyna dociera do domu - tam czekają na nią ciocia i wuj, w nowym domu. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? ?' - Ciekawostki *Imię dziewczyny można przetłumaczyć jako "szkarłatny". Galeria Scarlet LD szkic.jpg|szkic Legacy Day 'Biała różyczka Blanche Van Rosa - Nastoletnia córka Białośnieżki z baśni "Białonieżka i Różyczka" w konflikcie przeznaczeń, dziewczyna opowiedziała się jasno i wyraźnie po stronie Buntowników, chociaż jej rodzice nadal żywią zgubne nadzieje, że ich pierworodne dziecko i jedyna córka jeszcze zmieni zdanie. Dodstkowo na dziewczynie presję wywiera jej kuzynka - Rosalinda. CDN Osobowość *Nie zbyt zadowolona ze swojego życia. *Twardo stąpająca po ziemii. *Opanowana, umie trzymać nerwy na wodzy. *Nie potrafi być lizuską - to poniżej "mej godności" *Zwykle chodzi naburmuszona niczym ul. *Oszczędna w czynach. *Miewa zmienne humorki.... *....Aczkolwiek, aprobatę okazuje raz na ruski rok. *Sprawia wrażenie osoby mającej "muchy w nosie". *Wymagająca. *Pracowita. *Nie wchodź jej w drogę, a będziesz miał spokój. wygląd Blanche, to wysoka, zgrabna nastolatka o jasnej, wręcz bladej cerze. Policzki dziewczyny pokrywa delikatny rumieniec. Swoje długie do połowy ud białe, proste włosy bardzo często spina w tzw. "Odango", a powstałe " kluski" na głowie, ozdabia pąkami białych różyczek. Tęczówki nastolatki, mają barwę lodowatego błękitu zaś brwi ciemnej czekolady. Rysy twarzy nastolatki są dosyć pulchne, zaś jej dłonie (często ubrudzone a to farbką, a to kredką) sprawiają wrażenie zmęczonych a wręcz zniszczonych. Paznokcie Blanche, są o łopatkowatym kształcie i pomimo braku jakichkolwiek zabiegów - bardzo ładne oraz zadbane. Warto wspomnieć że Blanche posiada pieprzyki w charakterystycznych miejscach - jeden na ozdobnym palcu swojej lewej stopy, drugi na wewnętrznej stronie prawej dłonii zaś trzeci tuż za lewym uchem. Relacje 'Rodzina' Blanche, jest córką Białośnieżki. Z matką, nie utrzymuje zbyt dobrych relacji głównie przez ich zupełnie odmienne spojrzenie na świat. Ojca, niesamowicie rzadko widuje, gdyż jest osobą bardzo zabieganą. Dziewczyna, posiada młodszego o trzy lata braciszka imieniem Tobias. Z nim w przeciwieństwie do rodziców - jest w stanie się dogadać. Rodzeństwo, niejednokrotnie ratowało sobie wzajemnie skórę, czy kryło przed gniewem rodzicieli. 'Miłość' Pomimo odrwzy, jaką dziewczyna żywi do swojej opowieści, w głębi duszy jest zakochana w ? - synu księcia zamienionego w niedźwiedzia, z jej baśni. Nigdy nie przyzna się do tego, a już zwłaszcza nie publicznie ale niezmiernie cieszy ją fakt, że chopak jest jej pisany. 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Sztuka' 'Kwiaty' 'Urządzanie wnętrz' 'Kolekcjonerstwo' Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia *Koronomatematyka. *Zarządzanie królestwem. *Ratowanie dam w opałach. *Grimmnastyka. *Historia wielkich opowieści. *Muzyka i rękodzieło artystyczne. *Zaawansowane zaloty. *Trening bohaterw. *Czarografia. *Tresura i dbanie o zwierzęta. Klasyczna Baśń Białośnieżla i Różyczka - Bohaterkami tej baśni są dwie siostry, które wraz z matką, wdową, mieszkały w chatce otoczonej ogrodem z białymi i czerwonymi różami. Od koloru kwiatów matka nadała im imiona Białośnieżka i Różyczka. Obie córki miały dobre serce i bardzo kochały matkę oraz siebie nawzajem. Chętnie pomagały w domu i opiekowały się zwierzętami. Pewnego dnia, kiedy wraz z matką siedziały przy kominku, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Okazało się, że za drzwiami stoi ogromny niedźwiedź. Siostry przestraszyły się początkowo wielkiego stwora, ale kiedy miś ludzkim głosem poprosił o schronienie przed zimnem, wpuściły go do domu, by mógł się ogrzać. Miś zaprzyjaźnił się z nimi i zamieszkał w chatce do końca zimy. Jakiś czas później po pożegnaniu niedźwiedzia, siostry wybrały się do lasu po drzewo na opał. W lesie spotkały skrzata, którego broda została uwięziona przez kłodę drzewa. Skrzat w ordynarny sposób zażądał od nich pomocy. Pomimo, że skrzat nie był uprzejmy, dziewczynki postanowiły mu pomóc, odcinając nożyczkami uwięzioną brodę. Ale zamiast podziękować, uwolniony skrzat zwymyślał je za to, że zniszczyły jego piękną brodę i uciekł w las. Kiedy parę dni później siostry wybrały się na ryby, znowu spotkały skrzata, który także tam łowił. W pewnej chwili wiatr, zaplatał jego brodę w żyłkę rybacką, a ogromna ryba, która się w tym czasie złapała, zaczęła go ciągnąc do wody. Siostry skoczyły mu na pomoc i odcięły kolejny kawałek brody. Skrzat, zamiast wdzięczności za uratowanie życia, był wściekły na nie za ucięcie kolejnego kawałka pięknej w jego mniemaniu brody. Parę dni później siostry wybrały się na zakupy do miasta. Wtedy usłyszały krzyk znajomego skrzata. Na ich oczach został on porwany przez wielkiego orła. Siostry skoczyły mu na ratunek i uwolniły go ze szponów drapieżnego ptaka. Także i tym razem skrzat był niewdzięczny, zarzucając im, że podarły jego najlepszy płaszcz. Podczas powrotu do domu, znów spotkały skrzata na wrzosowisku. Zobaczyły jak wysypuje z worka drogie kamienie. Był zły, że dziewczynki przyłapały go na tym. Wtedy z lasu wyszedł wielki niedźwiedź. Przerażony skrzat, zaczął błagać niedźwiedzia, by go nie zjadał - "weź, proszę, te złe dziewczynki, będą dla ciebie smaczniejszymi kąskami" - mówił. Jednak niedźwiedź zabił go uderzeniem łapy. Potem przemówił ludzkim głosem do dziewczynek, które poznały, że to ich znajomy, który spędził z nimi zimę. Wyjaśnił, że jest księciem, zaczarowanym przez złego skrzata, który ukradł też jego skarby. Musiał żyć w ciele niedźwiedzia do czasu, aż skrzat zginie. Teraz na oczach sióstr stał się znowu pięknym księciem. Jakiś czas później Białośnieżka poślubiła księcia, a Różyczka jego brata. Podzielili się skarbami skrzata i wraz z matką żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - Prosto i najdelikatniej rzecz ujmując - Blanche z całego serca, nienawidzi swojego baśniowego przeznaczenia. CDN Ciekawostki *Jej imię można przetłumaczyć jako "biały" zaś nazwisko jako "róża" Galeria Blanche LD szkic.jpg|szkic Legacy Day 'Steampunk lvl. Hard' Joëlle Râteau ' - Nastoletnia córka Trybika z baśni "Piękna i Bestia"... Osobowość *Ciągle ma w głowie obawę o cały świat *Pedantka i perfekcjonistka. *Artystka, sądząca że to świat ma z nią problem a nie ona ze światem. *Mania na punkcie segregacji - wszystko typem, lub kolorem *Trochę pretty little psycho *Ma dziwactwa których innych przerażają *Odzywki w stylu "a chcesz dostać w twarz?" - bezpośrednia *Potrafi być wredna i zna wiele sztuczek. wygląd Joëlle to wysoka nastolatka o skórze barwy mlecznej kawy, lekko podpadającej w złoty. Jej włosy barwy jasnego brązu, delikatnie otulają twarz dziewczyny o rysach charakterystycznych dla południowych europejek. Ma odstające uszy, ale nie widać tego zbytnio, z uwagi na jej puszyste fryzury. Joëlle, do najbardziej dziewczęcych z budowy ciała dziewczyn nie należy - posiada szerokie ramiona, krótkie, mało kształtne nogi a bioder nastolatki czy biustu prawie że wogóle nie widać. Brwi nastolatki, są czarne zaś tęczówki mają barwę orzechu, opalizującego na złoty aczkolwiek największą uwagę zwracają rzęsy dziewczyny - pozostałość po klątwie ojca. Otóż, do złudzenia przypominają one wskazówki zegara, i za nic w świecie, nastolatka nie jest w stanie tego ukryć. Relacje 'Rodzina 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko z j. Francuskiego oznacza "Trybik". Zawdzięcza je Liściowi. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Steampunkowym stylu ubioru. *Jej rzęsy, sprawiają wrażenie wskazówek zegara. *Cylindrze, który ozdabia jej głowę. *Silnym, francuskim akcencie. klasyczna baśń thumb|left|200px Piękna i Bestia – francuska baśń ludowa, wielokrotnie adaptowana na potrzeby literatury, teatru i filmu. Po raz pierwszy spisana w XVIII wieku przez Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve. Historia zawarta w baśni opowiada o młodej dziewczynie, która w celu obrony życia swojego ojca, postanawia zamieszkać w zamku Bestii. Początkowo była ona niechętna w stosunku do potwora, jednak z czasem para zakochuje się w sobie. Tym samym przełamali oni zaklęcie, rzucone w przeszłości na Bestię. Okazuje się on być księciem, który był zbyt próżny, by dostrzec piękno w brzydocie. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Joëlle opowiedziała się po steonie Buntowników. Może i historia dziewczyny ma szczęśliwe zakończenie, jednakże nastolatka uważa za upokarzające znoszenie kary za winę innej osoby. Joëlle nie wyobraża sobie spędzić tylu la zamieniona w zegarek i uparcie dąży do tego, by za wszelką cenę nie podążać śladami baśniowego przeznaczenia. Galeria Joëlle koncepty.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci 'Szlachcianka' Sigrid Luule Margit Del Noble - Nastoletnia córka córki Szlachcianki z baśni kubańskiej "The Noblewoman's daughter and the Charcoal woman's son". W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Sigrid opowiedziała się po stronie Royalso - Rebelsów ... Osobowość *Cicha. *Odważna. *Sprawiedliwa oraz rozsądna. *Skrupulatna. wygląd Sigrid jest wysoką dziewczyną o typowo latynoskiej urodzie. Jej skóra barwy mlecznej kawy, nie posiada jakichkolwiek skaz, znamion, pieprzyków czy blizn. Swoje dugie do ziemii, czarno - brązowe włosy Sigrid spina w wysokiego kucyka a we fryzurę wplątuje egzotyczne kwiaty. Tęczówki dziewczyny mają odcień ciemnej zielenii pomieszanej z orzechowym. Brwi nastolatki, są w odcieniu czernii a usta ma naturalnie karmazynowe. Jej rysy twarzy są delikatniezarysowane, tak samo nos. Paznokcie dziewczyny mają kształt migdału i są bardzo zadbane. Jej policzki pokrywa rumieniec, który sama sobie maluje za pomocą pudru oraz różu. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' Sigrid nie wierzy w miłość ani w przeznaczenie ... 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Tańce latynoskie' 'Ogrodnictwo' Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia *Koromatematyka. *Grimmnastyka. *Mitologia. *Ratowanie dam w opałach. *Zarządzanie królestwem. *Uczniowska rada królewska. *Czaroekonomia. *Opowiadanie na 101. Klasyczna Baśń "The Noblewoman's daughter and The Charcoal woman's son" - Kubańska baśń ludowa. Na początku opowieści poznajmy dwie ciężarne kobiety, rożniące się zupełnie statusem społecznym - szlachciankę oraz kobietę sprzedającą węgiel. Biedna kobieta sugeruje, że w przyszłości ich dzieci będą mogły za siebie wyjść. Przerażona tą informacją, szlachcianka każe swoim służącym zabić dziecko biedaczki, jeśli będzie ono chłopakiem i na dowód przynieść jego mały palec oraz język. Służący, niechętni do zabicia małego dziecka, wrzucają je owienięte szczelnie w kocyku na jezioro, przynosząc szlachciance mały paluszek dziecka oraz język psa. Dziecko odnajduje w jeziorze para królewska, która od dawna starała się o dziecko. Traktują oni chłopczyka jak swojego własnego syna i specjalnie dla niego tworzą złoty, mały paluszek. Gdy chłopiec dorasta, przyszywani rodzice mówią mu prawdę o jego pochodzeniu, a tam wyrusza w podróż, by odszukać swoją biologiczną matkę. Po złotym palcu rozpoznaje go służący szlachcianki, który zabiera chłopaka do jego matki. Zaaranżowane zostaje małżeństwo pomiędzy chłopakiem a córką szlachcianki, bez zgody jej matki, która na widok chłopaka umiera z szoku, a cała rodzina żyje długo i szczęśliwie. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Royalso - Rebels - Sigrid po prostu jest obojętne czy wypełnii swoje baśniowe przeznaczenie, a pytana zwykle krzyczy by zostawiono ją w spokoju. Portrayals thumb|left Ciekawostki *Autorką tłumaczenia opisu baśni jest Liść. *Jej imiona (Sigrid i Lulle) są imionami pochodzenia estońskiego. Imię Sigrid oznacza - "zwycięstwo", "piękno" lub "sprawiedliwość" , zaś Luule - "poezja". Z kolei imię Margit jest skróconą wersją imienia Małgorzata. *Nazwisko dziewczyny, pochodzi z j. Hiszpańskiego i oznacza " szlachetny", zaś przedrostek "Del" wskazuje na latynoskie pochodzenie. Galeria Sigrid LD szkic.jpg|szkic Legacy Day 'Leigh' Kaileigh Pauper - (znana pod pseudonimem "Carrie") Córka Żebraka, z powieści "Książę i Żebrak" , modelka, łamiąca stereotyp modelki anorektyczki. W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Kaileigh opowiedziała się po stronie Royalso-Rebelsów. Dziewczynie jest szczerze obojętne czy wypełni swoje przeznaczenie, ponieważ jej marzenia są zupełnie inne. CDN Osobowość Promienna,CIężko pracująca, nie lubiąca stwreotypów i sama je łamica, promująca zdrowy styl życia, humanistka... wygląd Drobna budowa ciała, wysportowana, szczupła, zdrowe długie włosy barwy mlecznej kawy... Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Modeling' 'Aktywność fizyczna' 'Yoga' Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń thumb|leftKsiążę i żebrak (Królewicz i żebrak) – powieść Marka Twaina, opowiadająca historię nagłej "zamiany miejscami" niezwykle podobnych chłopców: dziedzica tronu księcia Walii, późniejszego króla Edwarda VI i żebraka Toma Canty'ego. Akcja powieści rozgrywa się w szesnastowiecznym Londynie. Pewnego jesiennego dnia w jednej z biednych rodzin urodził się chłopiec – Tomek Canty. W tym samym czasie na królewskim dworze urodził się także chłopiec - królewicz Edward Tudor. Chłopcy byli do siebie podobni jak dwie krople wody. Tomek mieszkał w ubogiej dzielnicy londyńskiej Offal Court. Miał dwie piętnastoletnie siostry bliźniaczki: Elżunię i Anię, z którymi mieszkał, mieszkał także z matką, ojcem oraz jego stara babką. Ojciec Tomka – Jan był złodziejem, a matka żebraczką. Matka i siostry były dobre, jednak ojciec i babka źli. Ksiądz Andrzej uczył Tomka łaciny, czytania, pisania. Kiedy wieczorem Tomek wracał do domu z pustymi rękami, wiedział że ojciec Jan go zbije, a gdy skończy zacznie go bić babka. Tomek nieraz wyobrażał sobie życie księcia, rozpieszczanego przez wszystkich. Bardzo pragnął ujrzeć na własne oczy kogoś takiego. Gdy czytał stare księgi, z czasem zaczął wstydzić się swojego ubioru. Zaczął dbać o siebie – o swój wygląd, czystość. Swoją mądrością zachwycał swoich kolegów. Coraz bardziej pragnął zobaczyć księcia. Pewnego dnia chłopiec oddalił się od domu bardziej niż zwykle. Trafił do dzielnicy, w której jeszcze nigdy nie był. Dotarł do wsi Charing. Tam za zamkową bramą ujrzał księcia i kilku panów koło niego. Po uporczywych prośbach udało mu się wejść za bramę. Młody książę zaprowadził chłopca do zamku i nakarmił. Edward wypytywał go o różne sprawy, wreszcie Tomek przyznał że chociaż raz chciałby być ubrany jak książę. Chłopcy zamienili się ubraniami: Edward ubrał się w łachmany, a Tomek w szaty królewskie. Podeszli do lustra i zobaczyli że wyglądają tak samo i nie sposób ich odróżnić. Edward wybiegł na podwórze, nie przebierając się. Strażnicy nie wiedząc że to książę w przebraniu, wyrzucili go za bramę śmiejąc się z niego. można przeczytać [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Książę_i_żebrak tutaj.] Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Roybel - Ciekawostki *Jej pseudonim, nie został wybrany przypadkowo. Autorce bardzo kojarzy się ze słowem "Carry" (ang. przenosić) i jest to nawiązanie, do zmian jakie dziewczyna pragnie wnieść do świata modelingu. *Jej nazwisko pochodzi z j. Angielskiego i oznacza dosłownie "żebrak". Galeria 'Szarak od herbaty' Thea Maddie Hare - córka Szaraka bez Piątej Klepki z baśni "Alicja w Krainie Czarów". Tak jak wyżej, inspiracja została zaczerpnięta z powyżej wymienionego filmu, a sama postać jest uosobieniem Marcowego Zająca. Posiada telekinezę, co bardzo ułatwia jej różne czynności. Często wykorzystuje tę zdolność z bardzo błachych powodów - choćby do podnoszenia filiżanki lub czajniczka. Thea jest bardzo strachliwą postacią, a jej sposób na pozbycie się stresu to nic innego jak picie herbaty na Obłąkanej Herbatce. Dziewczyna jest bardzo zdyscyplinowana, wskutek czego nie potrafi złamać zasad, lub odpowiednio się obronić. Jeszcze przed emigracją do Świata Baśni, tak jak Markiza, walczyła z przeróżnymi bestiami, a jej bronią była... zastawa do herbaty... Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jeszcze z Krainy Czaów, jest Madeline Hatter, z którą bardzo często urządza Obłąkane Herbatki. Osobowość Wygląd Thea jest wysoką dziewczyną o bardzo jasnej, szarej cerze. Z jej głowy wyrasta para szarych zajęczych uszu, a ich wewnętrzna strona ma różowy odcień. Z kości ogonowej Thei wyrasta puszysty, biały, zajęczy ogonek. Nos dziewczyny ma zajęczą aparycję. Włosy Thei są naturalnie kręcone, mają biały odcień aczkolwiek dziewczyna często ozdabia je pasemkami w szaleńczych kolorach, min. Czerwonym, zielonym czy brązowym. Dziewczyna ma dobrze zarysowane i widoczne brązowe brwi, a jej tęczówki mają brązowawy odcień. Policzki Thei zdobi delikatny rumieniec. Klasyczna baśń Alicja w krainie czarów - (oryginalny tytuł) Przygody Alicji w Krainie Czarów (ang. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) – utwór angielskiego wykładowcy matematyki Charlesa Lutwidge'a Dodgsona (pseudonim Lewis Carroll) opublikowany 4 lipca 1865. Dosłownie angielski tytuł znaczy Przygody Alicji w Krainie Dziwów, jednak pierwsi polscy tłumacze oddali Wonderland jako Krainę Czarów, choć w całej książce nie ma o czarach ani słowa. Książka zachowuje absurdalną logikę snu, jest wypełniona satyrycznymi aluzjami do przyjaciół i wrogów Dodgsona, parodiami szkolnych wierszyków, których uczyły się w XIX wieku brytyjskie dzieci, zawiera także odniesienia lingwistyczne i matematyczne. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak Ciekawostki *Zostala adoptowana od Amity.Gala. *Jej imię to zniekształcone słowo angielskie "Tea" (pl. Herbata) zaś nazwisko oznacza "zając". Galeria 'Nie-tancerka' Sonata Dancer - Córka środkowej Tańczcej księżniczki z baśni "Stańcowane pantofelki" ... w przeciwieństwie do...właściwie całej rodziny, Sonata unika tańca żeby nie powiedzieć - nienawidzi go. ... kiedy była mała, zmuszano ją do treningów a podczas jednego z nich złamała nogę. Właśnie wtedy otrzymała pierwsze słuchawki co rozbudziło w niej miłość do muzyki. CDN Osobowość *Trochę jędza i sucz. *Cięty język. *Umie sziedzieć cicho i nie papla ozorem na lewo i prawo. *Uparta jak osioł. *"krlówa lodu" - brak jej ...romantyzmu? *Zdolna i zdecydowana. *Silna, szczwana i przebiegła. *Kiedy ją zdenerwujesz - uciekaj jak najdalej, chyba że nie boisz się jej pięści. *Emocjonalna, ale najczęściej kieruje nią złość. Problemy z opanowaniem agresji. *Do prac przykłada się całym serduchem. *Nie wspominaj przy niej o tańcu, i nie wypytuj o rodzinę chyba że szpital ci jest miły. *Często czuje się zażenowana swoją rodziną. Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Słuchawkach na szyji. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Wystąpienia *Brak Klasyczna Baśń Stańcowane pantofelki (Die zertanzten Schuhe) – baśń opublikowana przez braci Grimm w 1815 roku w ich zbiorze Baśni (tom 2, nr 133). Pewien król, wdowiec, miał dwanaście pięknych córek. Spały razem w jednej komnacie, którą król zawsze na noc zamykał. Jednak gdy ją co rano otwierał, widział, że buty jego córek były przetarte, jakby całą noc tańczyły. Nie mogąc odgadnąć tajemnicy ogłosił, że ten śmiałek, który odkryję sekret stańcowanych pantofelków, będzie mógł wybrać jedną z księżniczek za żonę, a po jego śmierci zostanie królem. Jeśli jednak ktoś podejmie się zadania, a po trzech nocach nie poda rozwiązania zagadki, ten straci życie. Wielu śmiałków próbowało, ale żadnemu się nie udało odkryć tajemnicy królewskich córek. Wszyscy zostali straceni. Wyzwanie postanowił podjąć pewien ubogi były żołnierz. W drodze do zamku napotkał staruszkę i opowiedział jej o swoich planach. Staruszka podarowała mu magiczną kapotę, która po założeniu czyniła niewidzialnym. Staruszka poradziła mu także, by nie pił wina, które księżniczki mu podadzą przed snem. Kiedy żołnierz stanął przed królem, przyjęto go dobrze, jak jego poprzedników. Podano mu królewskie odzienie i zakwaterowano w komnacie obok komnaty księżniczek. Kiedy nastał wieczór, żołnierz, zgodnie z radą staruszki, nie spróbował nawet wina podanego przez księżniczki, lecz tylko udawał, że pije, a potem udawał, że mocno śpi. Księżniczki upewniwszy się, ze ich strażnik jest pogrążony we śnie, zaczekały czesać się, stroić i ubierać w najlepsze suknie. Gdy były gotowe, jedna z nich zapukała w swoje łóżko, które natychmiast zapadło się pod ziemię. Księżniczki, jedna za drugą, weszły w powstały otwór, a żołnierz, odziany w magiczną kapotę podążył za nim. Szli piękną aleją wysadzaną drzewami o srebrnych liściach. Żołnierz zerwał jedną gałąź. Dotarli do jeziora, gdzie w dwunastu łodziach stało dwunastu pięknych książąt. Każda księżniczka wsiadła do jednej z łodzi. Niewidzialny żołnierz wślizgnął się do łodzi najmłodszej z nich. Dopłynęli na drugi brzeg, gdzie stał jasno oświetlony zamek, wokół którego rozbrzmiewała muzyka. Księżniczki udały się tam wraz ze swoimi książętami i tańczyły z nimi do trzeciej rano. Trzy dni później żołnierz opowiedział królowi tajemnicę księżniczek. Pokazał jako dowód gałąź ze srebrnymi liści oraz złoty kubek, który ukradł z zamku. Król zawołał księżniczki, które widząc, że ich sekret został wykryty, potwierdziły słowa żołnierza. Król w nagrodę pozwolił żołnierzowi wybrać żonę spośród księżniczek. Żołnierz wybrał najstarszą, którą jeszcze tego samego dnia poślubił. Ciekawostki *Imię zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. *Jej nazwisko w przetłumaczeniu z j. angielskiego oznacza dosłownie "tancerz". Galeria Sonata symbol.jpg|Czarno - fioletowa nuta ósemka z czarnymi odciskami butów - symbol Sonaty. 'Radosna' Joy Dwarf - ... Osobowość *Po ojcu - optymistka *Ale z tych "normalnych" bez gadki typu "Uśmiech, uśmiech! życie to tęcze i babeczki! Peace and love!" *Kreatywna *O dziwo - domatorka, raczej stroni od ogromnych tłumów oraz imprez. *Dyskretna. wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu Krasnoludków – ludowa baśń niemiecka. (org. Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge) Po raz pierwszy spisana i opublikowana przez braci Grimm. Na życie pięknej królewny dybie Zła Królowa, zazdrosna o jej urodę. Początkowo każe ją zabić myśliwemu, a na dowód wykonania rozkazu pokazać jej serce. Myśliwy lituje się nad dziewczyną i zostawia ją w lesie, dostarczając na zamek serce zająca. Śnieżka znajduje w lesie domek, należący do krasnoludków i zamieszkuje z nimi. Zła macocha dowiaduje się jednak, że Śnieżka żyje i, zmieniając postać, trzy razy usiłuje ją zabić. Dwukrotnie królewnę ratuje przybycie krasnoludków, za trzecim razem Śnieżka zjada połowę zatrutego jabłka. Zrozpaczone krasnoludki, myśląc, że nie żyje, układają ją w szklanej trumnie. Przejeżdżający nieopodal książę, zachwycony urodą dziewczyny błaga, by krasnoludki podarowały mu ciało Śnieżki. Podczas poruszenia trumny Śnieżce wypada z ust zatruty kawałek jabłka i budzi się ona do życia. Książę natychmiast się jej oświadcza. Zaproszonej na wesele Zlej Królowej ze złości pęka serce. W pierwszej wersji wydanej przez Grimmów czarnym charakterem była zazdrosna matka Śnieżki. Uważa się, że zmiana w późniejszych wersjach na macochę miała służyć stonowaniu tej historii. Często spotykane jest też nieco odmienne zakończenie, spopularyzowane przez film Disneya, w którym Śnieżkę ożywia pocałunek księcia – prawdopodobnie wzorowane na Śpiącej królewnie. Nie zapominajmy także o lustrze które stwierdziło, że Śnieżka jest ładniejsza od złej królowej. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Zajęcia Ciekawostki *Jej imię w przetłumaczeniu z j. Angielskiego oznacza " radość" zaś nazwisko "krasnoludek". Galeria Joy koncpet.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci 'Gburka' Boordine Dwarf - ... Osobowość *Po ojcu - pesymista. *nie stroni od ironii i często ze wszystkiego sobie kpi. *Lubi uchodzić za inteligentniejszą niż jest. *pyskata a czasem wręcz bezczelna, zawsze ma odzywkę i nie potrafi ustąpić. *Silna fizycznie i niezłomna, silna wola. *Mania typu " koniec świata! niebo spada!" *Ciągle czuje, że żyje w zagrożeniu i zaraz może wybuchnąć apokalipsa. *Posiada prywatny bunkier. *Twardo stąpa po ziemmii i WSZĘDZIE wietrzy podstęp. *Wbrew pozorom, nie jest samolubna i ratowałaby nie tylko swój tyłek, ale i ważnych dla niej osób, gdyż dobro innych w jakimś stopniu leży jej na sercu. wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu Krasnoludków – ludowa baśń niemiecka. (org. Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge) Po raz pierwszy spisana i opublikowana przez braci Grimm. Na życie pięknej królewny dybie Zła Królowa, zazdrosna o jej urodę. Początkowo każe ją zabić myśliwemu, a na dowód wykonania rozkazu pokazać jej serce. Myśliwy lituje się nad dziewczyną i zostawia ją w lesie, dostarczając na zamek serce zająca. Śnieżka znajduje w lesie domek, należący do krasnoludków i zamieszkuje z nimi. Zła macocha dowiaduje się jednak, że Śnieżka żyje i, zmieniając postać, trzy razy usiłuje ją zabić. Dwukrotnie królewnę ratuje przybycie krasnoludków, za trzecim razem Śnieżka zjada połowę zatrutego jabłka. Zrozpaczone krasnoludki, myśląc, że nie żyje, układają ją w szklanej trumnie. Przejeżdżający nieopodal książę, zachwycony urodą dziewczyny błaga, by krasnoludki podarowały mu ciało Śnieżki. Podczas poruszenia trumny Śnieżce wypada z ust zatruty kawałek jabłka i budzi się ona do życia. Książę natychmiast się jej oświadcza. Zaproszonej na wesele Zlej Królowej ze złości pęka serce. W pierwszej wersji wydanej przez Grimmów czarnym charakterem była zazdrosna matka Śnieżki. Uważa się, że zmiana w późniejszych wersjach na macochę miała służyć stonowaniu tej historii. Często spotykane jest też nieco odmienne zakończenie, spopularyzowane przez film Disneya, w którym Śnieżkę ożywia pocałunek księcia – prawdopodobnie wzorowane na Śpiącej królewnie. Nie zapominajmy także o lustrze które stwierdziło, że Śnieżka jest ładniejsza od złej królowej. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Zajęcia Ciekawostki *Jej "mania na punkcie koñca świata", posiadanie prywatnego bunkra oraz poczucie życia w zagroeżniu, zostały zainspirowane postacią Mruka z filmu animowanego DreamWorks "Trolle". Galeria Boordine koncept.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci 'Kichająca' Snezette Dwarf - ... Osobowość *Nieporadna życiowo *Ślamazara *Chorowita *Robi rzeczy, które są często niepotrzebne *Nie potrafi się opanować *Zwraca uwagę, wbrew swojej woli. wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu Krasnoludków – ludowa baśń niemiecka. (org. Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge) Po raz pierwszy spisana i opublikowana przez braci Grimm. Na życie pięknej królewny dybie Zła Królowa, zazdrosna o jej urodę. Początkowo każe ją zabić myśliwemu, a na dowód wykonania rozkazu pokazać jej serce. Myśliwy lituje się nad dziewczyną i zostawia ją w lesie, dostarczając na zamek serce zająca. Śnieżka znajduje w lesie domek, należący do krasnoludków i zamieszkuje z nimi. Zła macocha dowiaduje się jednak, że Śnieżka żyje i, zmieniając postać, trzy razy usiłuje ją zabić. Dwukrotnie królewnę ratuje przybycie krasnoludków, za trzecim razem Śnieżka zjada połowę zatrutego jabłka. Zrozpaczone krasnoludki, myśląc, że nie żyje, układają ją w szklanej trumnie. Przejeżdżający nieopodal książę, zachwycony urodą dziewczyny błaga, by krasnoludki podarowały mu ciało Śnieżki. Podczas poruszenia trumny Śnieżce wypada z ust zatruty kawałek jabłka i budzi się ona do życia. Książę natychmiast się jej oświadcza. Zaproszonej na wesele Zlej Królowej ze złości pęka serce. W pierwszej wersji wydanej przez Grimmów czarnym charakterem była zazdrosna matka Śnieżki. Uważa się, że zmiana w późniejszych wersjach na macochę miała służyć stonowaniu tej historii. Często spotykane jest też nieco odmienne zakończenie, spopularyzowane przez film Disneya, w którym Śnieżkę ożywia pocałunek księcia – prawdopodobnie wzorowane na Śpiącej królewnie. Nie zapominajmy także o lustrze które stwierdziło, że Śnieżka jest ładniejsza od złej królowej. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Zajęcia Ciekawostki *Jej imię to hybryda słowa "Sneeze" (ang....) oraz imienia Suzette. Galeria Sneezette koncept.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci 'Hay' Haydeen Nekrós - Nastoletnia córka mitologicznego Greckiego, Boga świata zmarłych - Hadesa... Osobowość *Wybuchowa. *Diva. *Lubi mieć ostatnie słowo. *Jest dumna ze swoich korzeni. *Bywa zimną sucz. *Ale troszczy się o o co dla niej ważne. wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Portrayals thumb|left Zajęcia Ciekawostki *Jej wygląd został zainspirowanny wyglądem Hadesa w filmie Disney'a "Herkules" Galeria 'Drewno Czyli jestem masochistką ' Junipero Busch (dla przyjaciół - Juni) - Siedemnastoletni syn chłopca, głównego protagonisty baśni Braci Grimm "Krzak Jałowca". W dzieciństwie chodził do przedszkola w wiosce Końca Książki, gdzie poznał Desire ... W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Junipero opowiedział się po stronie Buntowników. Wszystko dlatego, że baśniowe przeznaczenie chłopaka jak i cała historia wydają mu się być czystą abstrakcją. CDN Osobowość *"Człowiek lasów" - troszczy się o przyrodę i więcej czasu spędza na łonie natury jak w klasie czy z rówieśnikami. *Ma szeroką wiedzę na temat roślin, trujących i nietrujących i jeśli ktoś zgubił się w lesie, z pewnością pomoże. *Wbrew pozorom, stwarzanym przez żartowanie ze swojego dziedzictwa, nie jest typem ani prankstera ani imprezowicza i woli spokojniesze rozrywki oraz spokojnych ludzi. *Wrodzony talent do śpiewu, który nie ujrzał "światła dziennego" (tzn. Słuchała chłopaka tylko jego rodzina). Junipero, na pierwszy rzut oka może sprawiać wrażenie osoby, lekko wycofanej z towarzystwa oraz zatopionej we własnym świecie. Bardzo rzadko opowiada o sobie oraz swoim życiu, czy zainteresowaniach, ponieważ bardzo nie lubi kiedy ktoś miesza się do jego życia i ceni sobie prywatność. Stara się być miły oraz uprzejmy, a jeśli ktoś zalezie mu za skórę, urazę będzie w sobie chował. Większozość osób, z którymi chłopak ma problem, nawet nie wiedzą że naraziły się jego osobie. Potrafi doskonale maskować swoje emocje, jest pamiętliwy jak mało kto. Działa skrupulatnie. Jest bardzo opanowany, i nie pozwoli sobie na wybuchy agresji czy smutku. Chłopak Umie powiedzieć "przepraszam", lecz po przyznanliu się do błędu pozostaje w vhłopaku swego rodzaju niesmak. CDN wygląd Junipero jest wysokim nastolatkiem o wysportowanej sylwetce. Skóra chłopaka ma beżowy kolor, a miejscami przywodzi na myśl korę. Jego tęczówki są czekoladowej barwy, tak samo nayuralnie lekko pofalowane włosy. Brwi Juni'ego są delikatnie zarysowane w barwie włosów. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Juni przyjaźnii się z Tabithą Goldenhen, Reginą Carter oraz Desire II Von Duchess. 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' Desire, Regina. 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' 'z Desire II Von Duchess' W dzieciństwie, Juni zaprzyjaźnił się z Desire, z którą uczęszczał do jednego przedszkola w Wiosce końca książki. Niestety, przyjaciele zostali rozdzieleni przez matkę Desire, której nie odpowiadało to, że jej córka opuszcza krainę czarów. Chociaż początkowo tęsknili za sobą, z czasem zapomnieli o tej relacji. Spotkali się po dwunastu latach, już jako licealiści. CDN Zainteresowania 'Leśne wycieczki' 'Zielarstwo' Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia *Opowiadanie na 101. *Tresura i dbanie o zwierzęta. *Magia natury. *Historia wielkich opowieści. *Grimmnastyka. *Czarografia. *Koronomatematyka. *Muzyka i rękodzieło. *Debaty. Szlachetny czy Buntownik? Buntownik - Prosto rzecz ujmując - baśniowe przeznaczenie Juni'ego wydaje mu się być absurdalne. Czasami nawet żartuje na głos, jak bardzo pogmatwane ma dziedzictwo. To dlatego nastolatek w konflikcie przeznaczeń, opowiedział się po stronie Buntowników. Po czym go rozpoznać? *Drobnych gałązkach, pokrywających jego dłonie. *Skórze, przywodzącej na myśl delikatną korę drzewną. *Często zakada odzież z motywem kratki. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Imię postaci pochodzi od angielskiego słowa "Juniper" (pl. Jałowiec). Zawdzięcza je Amity.Gali. *Z kolei nazwisko pochodzi z j. Niemieckiego i oznacza "krzak". *Basic został zainspirowany kreacją Justina Timberlake'a w teledysku do piosenki "Man of the Woods". Znowu pozdrowienia dla Amity :"D Klasyczna Baśń thumb|left|80pxKrzak Jałowca - Baśń braci Grimm. Było to dawno temu, może jakieś tysiąc lat, a żył sobie wówczas pewien bogaty człek, który miał piękną i pobożną żonę, a kochali się oboje niezmiernie, lecz nie mięli dzieci, choć ich sobie bardzo życzyli, a kobieta modliła się o to dzień i noc. Lecz dzieci jak nie było tak nie było. Przed ich domem było podwórze, a rósł na nim krzew jałowca. Pewnej zimy stała pod nim żona i obierała sobie jabłko, a gdy tak je obierała, ucięła się w palec, a krew leciała na śnieg. "Ach," rzekła kobieta i westchnęła ciężko, a gdy zobaczyła przed sobą krew, zrobiło jej się jakoś żałośnie, "Gdybym miała dziecko czerwone jak ta krew i białe jak ten śnieg." A gdy to powiedziała zrobiło jej się radośnie na duszy, było jej tak, jakby coś właśnie miało się stać. Poszła do domu, a po miesiącu stopniał śnieg, po dwóch zrobiło się zielono, po trzech kwiatki wyszły z ziemi, po czterech zakwitły drzewa, a zielone gałęzie rosły jedna obok drugiej, wśród nich śpiewały ptaszki, że aż całe drzewo dudniło, a kwiaty spadały z drzewa. Potem był piąty miesiąc. Stawała ciągle pod krzewem jałowca, a pachniał tak, że serce z radości drżało i padła na kolana nie mogąc się wziąć w garść, a gdy minął szósty miesiąc, owoce stały się grube i mocne, a ona zrobiła się zupełnie cicha. Minął siódmy miesiąc. Podeszła do krzewu jałowca i jadła łapczywie jego owoce, potem stała się smutna i chora. Przeminął ósmy miesiąc, zawołała swojego męża i rzekła płacząc "Kiedy umrę, pochowaj mnie pod krzewem jałowca." I Była całkiem rada i zadowolona. Gdy minął dziewiąty miesiąc, powiła dziecko białe jak śnieg i czerwone jak krew, a widząc je ucieszyła się tak, że umarła. można przeczytać [https://www.grimmstories.com/pl/grimm_basnie/krzak_jalowca tutaj ] Galeria Meta timeline Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes